Tangled
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: (Re-post) Matt breaks up with Tai, and Tai hatches a plan with Izzy to get him back. Little does he know, that Izzy secretly loves him, and has a plan of his own.
1. Chapter 1

This is my favorite story I ever wrote. Besides being a good story, I met my boyfriend because of this story, and we've been together for almost 5 years now. So it really was a hard decision to take it down, but I just decided there were certain parts I didn't want to be on here anymore. If anyone knows the site Y! Gallery, the full unedited fic is there, but they are good about not letting minors in.

I have kept the M rating though, to be safe. Although the actual scenes are gone, there are references to them.

I Do not own Digimon.

xXxXxXxXx

Tai was looking down, trying not to cry. He always thought that he and Matt would last forever. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did he want to destroy what they had?

"Yama..." Tai said trying not to cry. "Why? Why do you want to throw this away?"

Matt was also trying not to cry. "It's for the best Tai, it really is. I've been so busy with my band, and you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who can be there for you."

"Shouldn't that be up to me? Shouldn't I be able to decide for myself what I want? I am happy for the times we do get to spend together! Yeah I miss you when I don't get to see you, but I'll survive, knowing your there for me!"

"And when was the last time we had a chance to do anything together?"

Tai started to speak, but then he realized that it had been at least a month.

"Thats not the point!" Tai finally managed to say. "The point is I love you damn it and I want to live my life with you? So what if I don't see you everyday other than in the halls at school? It doesn't change how I feel!"

"Tai... I know that your going to be hurting because of me, and I hate that but... I think in the long run its better, than the pain of you waiting for me everyday."

"But Matt, I can live with that!"

Matt shook his head. "I have made up my mind. It's over. I'm sorry."

With that Matt turned and left Tai's bedroom, and quietly exited his apartment. He wasn't a crier generally, but he couldn't help it. And neither could Tai. But Matt believed it was for the best.

x

Izzy as usual sat on his computer, playing a game. It was a simple looking game, yet he somehow became addicted to it. It was something to do, to keep his mind away from where it always wanted to be. Tai. He had feelings for Tai, had since he first met him. But he knew that what he and Matt had was special, and Izzy really was happy that Tai was happy, but still... he couldn't help but be a little jealous every now and then.

He and Tai were best friends. When Tai wasn't with Matt, he was with him. They hung out a lot together. That meant a lot to Izzy. It meant he was important to Tai, even if not in that way. Izzy made sure he would never let it slip how he felt. Izzy never even told Tai he was gay.

As he finally won the game he had been playing for so long, His cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the ID to see it was Tai.

"Hey Tai! What's going on? I thought you and Matt were-" He stopped, as he heard crying over the phone.

"Izzy... Can you come over?"

"Of course I can Tai, but are you okay?"

"Not really." Tai said sadly. "Please come."

"I'll be there in a nanosecond. Hang in there Tai."

"Thanks Izzy."

Izzy hated it when Tai was down. When he was down, so was he. He made his way to his apartment, on his way he picked up a snack he knew Tai would enjoy. When he got there he knocked on the door. When Tai opened the door, he threw his arms around Izzy.

"Thanks for coming." He said between sobs.

Izzy held Tai tightly, comforting him.

"Anything for you."

x

Tai told Izzy the whole story, everything that had happened. Izzy couldn't believe his ears.

"But you said you would wait for him! Why would he pass that up?"

"I don't know. Thanks for coming over. Since my parents are out of town, I just didn't want to be alone."

Izzy nodded. "I'm very glad I could help you Tai."

Tai smiled a little bit. Having Izzy around always helped him.

"Hey Tai, want me to order a Pizza or something?"

"Nah, I dont think I could eat. Lets just sit on the couch and watch TV."

"Okay."

x

Tai never really was looking at the screen, he was just thinking about Matt, how he lost him.

"I have to get him back, Izzy."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I... Don't know yet. But for now, thanks for always being here for me."

Izzy hugged him, and in that moment, Tai fell asleep. Izzy leaned back, but Tai ended up laying on him. Even though he was a little crushed, he was happy to be in the situation. He was pretty close to Tai.

After Tai fell asleep, Izzy stayed there watching him for a while, just staring at the beauty that was Tai. Izzy smiled to himself, really enjoying the moment, but it was interrupted when he heard the door open, and he knew Tai's parents were home. His parents knew Tai was gay, and knew all about Matt, but Izzy did not want to be found in this position, so he pushed Tai up, hoping he would wake up. Instead, Tai fell on the floor. It wasn't a bad fall, he didn't hurt himself, but with the impact Tai jumped up and was startled, tripped, and fell over on Izzy, their lips locking. Izzy enjoyed it for a moment, but then Tai jumped off him.

"I'm so sorry Izzy! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Izzy was still a little stunned. "It's okay, really."

"No, I'm sorry, you don't even like guys, that could not have been fun for you."

Izzy scrambled to think of what to say, but he knew this wasn't the time to out himself.

"Well, It's not like it was on purpose. It's fine really."

Tai smiled a little. "Thanks for understanding."

x

Tai told his parent's what had happened. They were not very happy with Matt, to say the least.

"Why did he leave you when you obviously would wait for you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Tai shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Me neither." Izzy said. He had his arm around him comforting him.

Mrs. Kamiya switched from an angry expression to a small smile.

"I bet there is someone better out there for you."

Tai was staring at the carpet, so he didn't see her wink at Izzy. She had been seeing the way Izzy had been comforting her son, and couldn't help but think there was something there. Izzy blushed at the wink, and removed his arm.

"Uh..." Izzy started. "It's getting late, I should probably get going."

Tai looked up sad. "Your leaving?"

"Well I would stay but I don't have my uniform with me for school tomorrow."

"Oh... School... Right..."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I'll walk with you to school, and we can talk."

Tai smiled. "Thanks Izzy." And after that, Izzy left.

After leaving, Mrs. Kamiya sat beside Tai and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that he did this to you Tai."

"Me too." Was all he could say.

"Maybe you will find a better love soon though..."

Tai looked questioning at his mother. "What are you talking about?"

"Izzy seemed to be doing everything he could to comfort you. I think he likes you. And you would make a cuite couple..."

Tai shook his head. "Izzy is my best friend, besides that he's straight. He was just being a good friend, comforting me like that."

Then an idea struck Tai.

"But... you think we really look cute together?"

"Yes! Very cute!"

x

The next morning, Izzy got up and ready for school. As he was, he couldn't help think about that kiss.

"Even though it wasn't a kiss-kiss..." Izzy said to himself. "Just the touching of his lips... it was amazing."

He left the house heading toward Tai's building. He managed to wipe the smile off his face from the kiss, as he got closer, expecting to see Tai looking very down. What he saw was very surprising.

"Hey Izzy!" Tai yelled, he was waving and smiling like they were on their way to a party. Izzy blinked.

"Hey Tai. Wasn't expecting you to be so happy this morning."

"Well, I kind of need a favor, Izzy."

"Oh?" Izzy raised his eyebrows.

"Izzy, will you go out with me?"

Izzy had no idea what to say. He was sure that he wasn't outright asking him out, he wasn't that lucky. Though he did have a tad bit of hope.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Listen Izzy, I know your straight, but I have an idea to get Matt back."

And there goes that little bit of hope he had. It still was about Matt.

"I don't get it."

Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out two concert tickets.

"The blue wolves are having their first concert in a month, and before that month, I would like to act like we are in love, act like I was never sad at all over him, and on the night of the concert, we sit in the front row, where he will have to look at us all night, and then, he will want me back, because he will see how great we are together! I think this could really work. Are you in?"

Izzy thought about it. He did want Tai to be happy more than anything, and he could help him get his man back. On the other hand, It would be a month getting very close to Tai. Maybe somewhere along the line Izzy could tell him how he felt. Maybe this could be the chance Izzy had been waiting for. But for the moment, he didn't want to seem too eager.

"I don't know Tai, your asking me for a lot."

"I know Izzy, but I'd do anything to return the favor. Your my only chance. PLEASE?"

Izzy smiled, and mentally thanked Tai for saying it that desperately.

"Okay Tai, you win. I will go out with you."

Tai hugged him.

"Thank you Izzy, and don't worry, I won't ask you to kiss me or anything."

Izzy's eyes went wide. He wanted that.

"But! Were supposed to be going out! It would be suspicious if we never kissed!"

Tai looked puzzled. "I thought you would be disgusted by that."

"It will be okay Tai, we have to make it believable. We will have to kiss, go on dates, be seen in public..."

"Wow, your sure on board with this, Izzy."

"Well we have to make sure we sell this well!"

Tai nodded. "Lets get to school, boyfriend."

Izzy smiled, and they were off.

Tai though about the plan that he had, and thought it was foolproof, that Matt would be his again. Meanwhile, Izzy had plans of his own, to make Tai his.

xXxXxXxXx

TBC

(Will upload the rest today or in the next couple days)


	2. Chapter 2

As they got closer to the school, Tai looked at Izzy questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine with this. But we should walk in with our arms around each other, maybe stop every few seconds to hug and possibly make out..."

Tai blushed hard, and blinked. "You're... really okay with this Izzy?"

Izzy almost smacked himself. He was being over enthusiastic about this. For now, he had to act like he didn't want this.

"Well if I'm doing this, I don't want it to be for nothing, I want it to work. What better way to make him jealous?"

Tai smiled. "Good point Izzy, let's go for it!"

"One other thing Tai." Tai looked at Izzy questioningly. "We shouldn't tell anyone else about our plan, we should make it seem like were a genuine couple. We don't want the plan to get back to Matt, and you know how Davis talks."

"That's a good point, Izzy. What's our story then?"

"Say I've loved you for years, but you were taken, and when you and Matt broke up, you called me over to talk, just like you really did, and that's where I told you how I felt."

Tai smiled. "Wow, your really going all out! Your a great friend for that."

Izzy blushed and nodded. It felt really good saying that out loud to Tai, but he also knew that Tai was taking it with the grain of salt. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

They walked up the steps to the school with their arms around each other and walked into the school. Upon entering, they both saw Matt standing at Tai's locker, probably wanting to see how he was, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. They kept walking, and Tai whispered "Keep smiling."

Tai kept looking at Izzy smiling, until he almost got to his locker. There he jumped in fake surprise.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" He said, still smiling.

Matt was almost too stunned to move, but he finally managed.

"I... uh... wanted to see how you were doing..." Matt trailed off, looking at Izzy, who was still smiling, as Tai asked.

"Well it's true that when you broke up with me I was devastated." Tai said, "But, I called Izzy over for comfort, and he admitted to me that he has always loved me! So, we're going out!"

Matt got an extremely sad look on his face. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Tai and Izzy both felt a little guilty about this, but they kept the act up. Tai looked at Izzy and smiled, putting his hand on Izzy's face.

"You are so cute, Mr. Izumi!" Without warning, Tai leaned in and kissed Izzy passionately. Izzy took advantage of the moment and kissed passionately back. He couldn't help thinking 'this is me and Tai's first kiss!'

Matt turned and ran away. After a few seconds, Tai and Izzy left the kiss. Tai whispered to him.

"Good job Izzy, you really made it seem real." Izzy smiled. "And... Good kiss."

Izzy blushed hard at that. "Thanks. But I feel a little bad for Matt."

Tai nodded. "I do too, but hopefully he will quickly come to me and take me back."

After gathering their books, they headed to the cafeteria. They were early enough to get breakfast. As they entered, they saw most of the rest of the Digidestend.

"Okay Tai," Izzy whispered. "We need to do this and make it real."

Tai nodded and they walked forward, arms around each other."

"Hey guys!" Tai said cheerily. Davis, Ken, T.K., Kari, Sora and Joe sat at the table. All of them had a look of shock on their faces.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Well, me and Matt broke up-"

"Yeah, I know that. Matt called me when it was over for comfort. I mean, what is going on with you and Izzy?"

Tai smiled, keeping up the act, he nuzzled Izzy's head under his chin. After all, Izzy was shorter than him.

"Well just like Matt, I needed comfort. So I called him. And when he saw how upset I was, he told me that he has been in love with me for years! When I found that out I realized I had some feelings too! And here we are!"

"Thats great dude!" Davis jumped up, about to hug Tai, but was stopped by Sora.

"No it's not! I'm sure your making Matt feel horrible right now, like he didn't mean that much to you to even take a week or two to get over it?"

This made Tai a bit pissed off. "Maybe he should have thought about that before HE broke up with ME!"

"It's not like he wanted to hurt you Tai!"

"Well if he really loved me we could have worked out what was wrong. It really wasn't a big deal to start with."

Sora sat down, mouth closed, and returned to eating her food. Everyone could tell she was pissed.

Tai put his arm around Izzy. "Sorry about that." he said.

"It's okay Tai." He smiled at him. Everyone else, besides Sora and TK (who was worried about his brother) started cheering happily. They were about to ask questions but the bell rang. There celebration would have to wait till lunch, as none of the classes they had, were they all in together.

As they exited the cafeteria, Tai kissed Izzy one last time parting ways. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had to get Tai to himself. Just had to.

First period was Study Hall for Izzy, and he shared that with Joe. He was very happy for this, because he trusted Joe with his life. He knew he could keep secrets, he'd kept them all before.

He walked over to Joe smiling. Joe returned the smile. "I see you finally told him! Good for you! I'm glad it worked out."

Izzy sighed losing the smile a little. "Not quite Joe. I need you to keep another secret for me."

Joe blinked. "You didn't use your genius to make a mind control device on Tai did you?"

Izzy chuckled. "No, nothing like that. We are 'together' out of Tai's free will."

"So when you say 'together'..."

"Okay, here's what happened."

Izzy continued to tell Joe the events of the evening, and the events of that morning that followed. After he was done, Joe put his hands on his chin, signifying he was thinking.

"This is pretty risky, Izzy." He nodded, showing he understood. "I mean it could work out in your favor, but if Tai finds out this was your plan, he may be pissed for you using him."

Izzy nodded. "That's where the rest of the plan comes in. I'm going to see how it goes, and if things don't seem like they would work out, I won't tell him."

"Will you be okay with that?"

"It would kill me, but at least he would still be my friend."

Joe smiled and nodded. "I understand, but, I need to warn you about something too."

Izzy blinked. "What?"

"I know the real reason Matt broke up with Tai."

Izzy's eyes went wide. "Why?"

"Promise you wont tell?" Izzy nodded, and Joe leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Izzy couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe this was happening to Tai, but it just might work to his advantage...

XxXxXxXx

Izzy walked closer to the cafeteria. He stood at the corner entrance looking at Tai standing in line smiling. He knew this secret would devastate him, but he had promised to keep it to himself, so he finally decided he might as well use the situation to his advantage.

He walked up to Tai in line.

"Hey sexy." Izzy said, as he put his arm around him from behind. Tai laughed.

"Your the sexy one."

Izzy blushed hard. It took him a second to relize that Tai most likely wasn't being serious.

They got their food and sat down with the rest of the digi-destined, but Matt and Sora were at a different table.

"Why is Matt sitting over there?"

Davis shrugged. "I think he's jealous that your so happy without him. And Sora is keeping him company."

Tai made a face. "I don't understand what his problem is. He was the one who broke up with me. Did he just want me to sit around and mope forever that I lost him?"

"I agree, I think it's selfish for him to feel that way." Davis added, but then Ken spoke up.

"You know, me and Davis are together. Davis, if you broke up with me, and a day later you saw me happy with someone else, you mean you wouldn't be sad that I got over you that quickly?"

As usual, Davis couldn't take a serious conversation.

"We'll I'm never dumping you so I'll never know!" Ken shook his head and looked back at Tai and Izzy. He noticed that Izzy looked a little guilty. He couldn't figure out why. Tai on the other hand looked as bouncy as always.

"So Izzy, ready to go on our date tonight?" Tai asked Izzy. Izzy blushed hard.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"I heard there is a computer convention in town, I figured I'd take you there."

Izzy blinked. Tai was taking him where?

"But you hate computers, why would you want to go there?"

Tai smiled. "Because you do. And I want to make you happy."

Izzy blushed, and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Tai."

x x x x

That night Izzy half expected Tai to say: "We're not really going, I just wanted it to sound good."

But much to Izzy's surprise, they actually went. After that, they went out to dinner at a nice place, and Izzy almost forgot it was fake. Tai was acting like a perfect boyfriend. When Tai was driving him home, he decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Tai... I was just curious... why you were so enthusiastic about this while none of our friends are around?"

Tai frowned. "I'm sorry Izzy, I must have made you uncomfortable."

"No no!" Izzy said. "In all honesty, this was the greatest night of my life. I'm just saying that if I were you, just trying to get back at my ex, I would say 'were out of school now, so we don't have to act.' You know?"

Tai nodded and smiled. "But the way I see it, your my best friend, and your doing this amazing favor for me. I figure, if your doing it, you might as well get some stuff out of it, like going to your convention, and out to dinner. I'm glad I could make you happy tonight, and that this isn't pure torture for you."

Izzy blushed. He really wanted to say, "We could be watching paint dry, as long as I was with you, I wouldn't care.", But he knew he couldn't say that.

They got to Izzy's apartment building, and Izzy started to get out of the car, but Tai stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Izzy blinked at Tai's question.

"I'm getting out of the car?"

Tai shook his head. "Just sit there."

Tai then got out of the car and ran around to the other side and opened the door for Izzy, and held out his hand to help him out. Izzy blushed and took his hand. Tai walked Izzy to the door. Just like a real date.

They stopped, and looked into each others eyes, and smiled.

"I'm glad you are having such a great time."

Izzy blushed. He was considering telling him the truth, but then right then, a car pulled up. Both of them could see it was Matt. Tai grabbed a hold of Izzy and gave him a huge kiss. The way they were faced, Tai couldn't see Matt, but Izzy could, and Izzy could see sadness in Matt's eyes. Matt pulled away, and Tai ended the kiss.

"Sorry about that Izzy."

Izzy nodded sadly, as he realized that he hadn't kissed him because he wanted to, but because he wanted to make Matt jealous.

x

Tai and Izzy kept up the charade all week, and everything was going perfect. On Friday Tai asked Izzy to sleep over. He asked on the way to school so they were alone.

"Want to sleep over tonight Izzy? We'll tell everyone It's a date thing, where we will watch movies, play games, talk, where in reality we will... well, be doing all those same things except, as friends!"

Izzy smiled, he was happy that for once Tai wanted to spend time with Izzy for him, and not for revenge.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! But what about your parents?"

"Well, hehe, they think we really are dating and fine with it so... they are going to my grandparents for the night."

Izzy blushed as to what that implied.

"Well I will definitely be there."

x

TBC


End file.
